Various systems exist for combining two or more liquids to produce a desired final fluid product. In the drinks dispense industry, post-mix beverage dispensing equipment is known to combine carbonated water with a beverage concentrate syrup to produce a carbonated beverage.
Containers holding the syrup are usually made of stainless steel and are reused after being cleaned and refilled. However, the size of the containers can be a problem where the specific flavor is a low volume one where the unused contents can become out of date before being consumed. The cleaning and refilling thereof can also generate additional cost. Bag-in-box syrup containers are also known that have the advantage of being disposable. However, pumps are required to remove the syrup therefrom. Both types of syrup containers can be inconvenient in requiring a variety of differentiated couplings for the various pressurization or suction line connections thereto.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a smaller less costly syrup container that is easy to use and to connect to its associated beverage dispensing equipment.